


Frankenstein's Halloween Tale

by theflamingpen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline-Induced Arousal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamingpen/pseuds/theflamingpen
Summary: Haunted Houses are for fear and sex and we're all out of fear.





	Frankenstein's Halloween Tale

_“Why are you so jumpy Perce?”_

_“I don’t like skeletons and ghosts and all this bullshit!”_

_“Why did you agree to come with me to the haunted house then?”_

_“Because- because I wanted to hang out with you? I didn’t know how else to-”_

_Credence sighed, and then reached over to snag his friends hand, squeezing comfortingly,_

_“It’s okay. Just… we’ll get through this.” Percy hummed to himself nervously,_

_“I don’t know about that. I don’t feel so good. My stomach hurts. But I didn’t skip lunch.”_

_Credence’s eyes widened, and they turned a corner, faced with a cardboard zombie, which made Percy squeak and jump behind him,_

_“Come on… for a sophomore football jock you sure are being rather… chicken.”_

_Percy hissed out a breath in annoyance, “Don’t call me that… nerd.”_

_Credence didn’t feel very bothered by the dig, because after all, who was the alpha between them again? Oh yeah, him. Percy kept holding his hand, and by the time they had conquered one whole floor, seemed to be relaxing a little. “Everything okay back there?”_

_He was still walking right behind Credence, clinging onto his arm, but with less of a death grip. It wasn’t until they’d taken a few more steps that Credence caught the smell of something rather painfully sweet. Maybe they’d get to bob for apples at the end of the house? Or there were candy corns burning in a candle somewhere, or simmering in a cauldron?_

_“No, I don’t think so… something hurts  inside me. It’s like… something is trying to eat its way out of my gut.” Credence glanced back, and saw Percy clutching his stomach with a free hand, and almost doubled over, face contorted in pain. The joke about Aliens he’d been about to make slid off his tongue, in favor of concern._

_“Hey, hey do you want to stop, go outside, get some air?”_

_He squeezed their hands, and started to let go of the jock’s, only for his grip to tighten, and he almost crashed over into Credence’s chest, barely caught in time from tripping them both. Percy’s face was shiny with sweat, and his eyes were glassy, as if he was about to start crying. Something was really really wrong. “No… Cree… I think, I’m going into heat.”_

_His heart almost stopped, and he realized that was the cloying scent in the air, omega slick, Percy’s body trying to lure in a mate, or partner, to help ease the pain. Credence was utterly confused as to what might have brought such a thing on, when the weather was clear and crisp, and the full moon was still several days away. He knew, because he tracked his ruts, to ensure he could plan ahead and stay home from school, so as not to agitate any omegas or threaten other alphas, not that there were very many of those in any of his classes._

_“What can I do to help?”_

_Percy let out a whine, bit off and followed by a moan, and he shook his head, trying fruitlessly to pull away, to put distance between them, but he was far too comfortable in Credence’s arms, not to mention, somehow, they seemed to fit together rather well. “It’s almost over, I swear, I’ll get you out of here.”_

_Percy shook his head again, knuckles white as he gripped the sides of Credence’s jacket, faux leather and covered in plastic patches. “I’m not scared. I’m with you.”_

_Three more rooms, and ten more monsters later, they were in the final act, and Percy was barely limping, Credence knew he had to do something. The first empty stretch of wall they came to, he stopped, and put firm hands on Percy’s shoulders, shoving him right into it, to lean in and kiss him. It was sloppy and heated, full of unspoken things he’d been dying to say, wishing he’d been able to do it in any other circumstance, but apparently, nature had other ideas. He fitted his leg between Percy’s automatically parted thighs, and ground against him, feeling how the elder boy’s cock was thick and hard under his jean seam, for a moment, neither of them moved, until Percy started minutely rocking up against him, humping his leg. “Oh, oh, oh fuck.” Percy shivered under his hands, and Credence could feel his pants getting damp in front of his thigh._

_“Fuck. Did you just come from that?”_

_Percy let out a long whine, before spitting a vehement “No!” but Credence somehow disagreed. When he dropped a hand back, palming over the omega’s ass, he could feel how wet it was between his buttocks, and after wedging a hand beneath the waistband of his jeans, he didn’t get far before his fingertips met warm slick, having soaked through Percy’s underwear. “Oh god. I want to taste it. Can I? Please?”_

_“You’re not actually going to do this right here? Anyone could walk by and see!”_

_Credence was mindless, unaware, nosing against Percy’s neck to experience the omega’s singing pheromones, letting his tongue flick out over the heated skin, and he barely noticed Percy had spoken. His own cock was hard, throbbing in his pants, weeping precum steadily, tingling at the base, wanting to form a knot to help Percy. “Hmm?”_

_“Cree, we can’t do this right now. Much as I want to.”_

_“Shut up.” Credence dropped to his knees and tugged roughly at Percy’s jeans, breaking the zipper and sending the button flying off god knew where, in favor of baring his cock to his eyes. The second he caught sight of the spreading patch of cum in his boxers from where Percy had jizzed against his thigh, he leaned in to put his mouth to it, groaning aloud at the taste. It wasn’t as sweet as the omega’s slick had to be, but it was equally wonderful and singing on his taste buds. His eyes fell shut as he gently, deftly pulled down the waistband of Percy’s boxers and freed his cock, only half hard now, to swallow around the pink plump head, licking it vigorously._

_Percy moaned, seemingly against his will, and put a hand to Credence’s neck, holding him close, letting him take the omega’s cock deeper into his mouth. It was a perfect mouthful, even when not fully hard, and Credence wanted to work him over til he came again, but he also wanted to touch more. He reached back between Percy’s legs to the copious well of slick drenching his opening, and shoved in two fingers without warning, Percy didn’t shout or gasp, he just squeaked, and came immediately, spilling over Credence’s lips and tongue, granting further tastings of his semen._

_Now Credence was in the mood for more, so he pulled his hand back and put his slick covered fingers in his mouth, moaning at the sweetness, and then got to his feet shakily, putting a hand to his own pants, eyeing Percy. He was leaning against the wall, looking slightly overwhelmed, hair ruffled from where he must have run a hand through it, lips parted and swollen from being bitten during their first rough kiss, though his eyes were still glassy and his cheeks were wet with what had to be tears. Credence hoped it was a good thing, but somehow he wasn’t so sure,_

_“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”_

_Percy shrugged, and then managed a smile while blinking away more tears,_

_“Just… you’re so hot… I can’t believe you’re an alpha and you have to see me like this.”_

_Credence frowned, and then gave him a fierce kiss, incidentally grinding their hips together as he did so, letting Percy feel how hard he was. If anything, he was only more into Percy because he was allowing himself to be vulnerable with Credence. “I need you to turn around. Face the wall.”_

_Percy did so immediately, whether of his own volition or because his biology was telling him to obey the alpha’s whim, so that Credence was given the glorious sight of Percy’s pale ass, shiny with slick right between the cheeks, and another shiver rolled down his spine. Credence got his pants open without ripping anything, and then palmed a hand over his cock, biting back a hiss of pain. His hand didn’t feel nearly as good as he knew the omega’s hole would, hot and wet and desperate for him. He didn’t waste any time, he wrapped an arm around Percy’s chest to keep him close, and thrust home on the first try. It was so much, too much, his head fell forward onto Percy’s shoulder, and he muffled his gasp against the omega’s neck, fighting to keep from blowing his load right there, knotting almost instantly from the sensations rocking through him as he began to pull out and push back in. Percy was clenching around him, weakly, seemingly in an orgasmic daze, as he felt waves of slick drooling over and dripping down the omega’s thighs, wetting Credence’s pant legs. He instantly regretted not having removed his jeans completely, but it was far too late to worry about it. His free hand fumbled down to grasp over Percy’s cock, stroking him mindlessly and without much finesse. The next climax he felt shiver through him spurred him to move faster, so he did, sweat pooling between his shoulder blades, under the heavy layers of his shirt and jacket. Credence wasn’t sure how much time had passed or if anyone else was even in the room. Nothing mattered but Percy and him, and their spur of the moment coupling._

_The hard unforgiving surface of the wall he had Percy pressed up into wasn’t ideal, he wished their first times could have been in a soft comfy bed, but needs must. A few more thrusts, and he could feel his orgasm overtaking him, but he didn’t want to risk getting Percy in a family way, so he quickly pulled back, and started fisting a hand over his cock, aiming for the rather large canvas that was the omega’s bare thighs. Seconds before it overtook him, Percy pulled away from his embrace to turn around and dropped to his knees, surprising Credence so much that he let go of his cock, leaving it bobbing in midair, oozing precum. “Don’t just waste it. Come in my mouth.”_

_Percy was saying, sounding a bit delirious. Credence felt his cheeks grow hot,_

_“No, Perce, it’s gonna be too much, that’s not a good idea…”_

_“Please!” Percy leaned in to wrap his lips around Credence’s cockhead, and that was it, he was done for, he shoved forward minutely, and framed both hands on Percy’s face, so that he could freely thrust in and spill his knots worth of cum into the omega’s mouth. Percy spluttered and choked a little, but still managed to swallow most of it, hands stroking over the slick covered length of Credence’s cock to milk every drop from him. When his fingers closed around the deflating knot, Credence gasped, and felt a second ghost of a climax shudder through him. As he finally opened his eyes to look down at Percy, he found the elder boy was wiping his hands on his mouth, and blinking up at him dazedly, but smiling. “Cree, we need to get out of here.”_

_Percy, ever practical, always the problem solver. Credence nodded, and hurried redid his pants, wincing at the fabric rasping over sensitive skin, before turning to help Percy to his feet. He was grabbing his pants by the belt loops, thanks to Credence who had broken the zipper in his haste, they were nearly falling off of him. Luckily his boxers were black, hiding all evidence of his heat and any copulation. They left in a hurry, and Credence took them to his car so that they could go home. Percy’s parents were both out of town, he bragged, rather quietly, so he asked if Credence wanted to come inside, maybe stay a while, they could do it again. That last part caught the alpha’s attention and he grinned so wide it hurt._

_“Oh, yes please.”_


End file.
